The Ghost, the Room and the Boy Who Lived
by Doors need lurve 2
Summary: Seventh year. The war with Voldemort is over, Harry was victorious and the wizarding world is at peace again. But life at Hogwarts is never simple, especially for the Boy Who Continued To Live... Eventual hpdm
1. Chapter 1

**The Ghost, the Room and the Boy Who Lived**

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Heya all! This story is dedicated to Mena and Yumna, two of my friends who are also HUGE Harry Potter freaks! It's dedicated to them because they both have birthdays coming up, the first of which is Yumna's on 2nd August, and I keep forgetting. This is my way of getting their forgiveness!

I also wrote this Harry Potter fanfic to satisfy my slash craving! It will all be explained later!

Oh, before you start reading, a small note: in this story, Dumbeldore is alive as I have only just come to terms with Sirius' death and Dumbeldore's just hasn't really sunk in yet!

So... read, enjoy and remember to review on the way out...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_Seventh year of Hogwarts, after the Christmas holidays. The war with Voldemort is over, Harry was victorious and the wizarding world is at peace again. But life at Hogwarts is never simple, especially for the Boy Who Continued To Live..._

"Welcome one and all to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbeldore's sparkling eyes cheered everyone's spirits, reminding both students and teachers alike of the congratulations they all deserved. "And I can say, with near certainty, that the rest of this year will be VERY uneventful for everyone," his eyes scanned the Griffindor table at this, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry understood the hidden message in this. His whole time at Hogwarts so far had been very excitable, with Voldemort trying to finish him off at every turn. _Maybe_, he thought, _just maybe, I can have at least half a year like a normal teenager... Well, as normal as a teenage wizard can be!_

Harry nodded his head slightly to acknowledge the Headmaster, who continued on with his speech. Harry, however, had stopped listening. He knew what the Headmaster's speech would include: remember those who have died, keep on living now we are free, no exams (of course), and that lessons would continue as normal tommorow morning. Right on cue, a groan echoed through the Great Hall, although Harry could tell that everyone prefered the school's routine to the hell they had all been through in the last six months. All the destruction and death made double Potions seem like a walk in the park.

A soft nudge from Hermione brought him out of his thoughts and back into the real world, and the table now covered in food. Ron's face was hidden behind his plate, that looked like a real-life model of the Alps made from food. Harry started to help himself to the food in front of him and, as he ate, he couldn't help but notice how sparse the Great Hall looked. Dotted around all the tables were empty gaps where students should be sitting, students who had been killed in the Final Battle or too badly injured to even remember who they where. Even the teacher's table had empty chair, in memory of those who had fell on the battle field.

Soon, the banquet was over, and everyone poured out into the corridors that lead around the school. Harry walked by himself, as Hermione and Ron performed their prefect duties to the best of their abilities, guiding the new intake of students, however late, to the Common Room in the North Tower. However, he found the tide of students overwhelming and ended up taking shelter in a hidden alcove at the side of a bustling corridor. He sat down and waited for the hall to empty out, so he could walk without being squashed by other students. The Final Battle had crushed his confidence, even though he had been victorious. Everyone was under the impression that the battle had been easy for Harry to win, but it had been close right until the very end, too close for Harry's liking. He had been under Voldemort's control for the last two months of the War with no one, not even Harry, realising this.

So, there Harry sat, watching the entire student body of Hogwarts pass him by. No one noticed the Boy Who Saved The World curled up against the wall, staring at the legs that passed him, lulling him asleep. He was brought out of his day dream when he suddenly realised the corridor was empty and darkness had enveloped everything. He slowly sat up, ignoring the cramp in his legs, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As he stood in the middle of the hallway trying to get his bearings, something caught his eye. A ghostly figure with long, blond hair in shimmering blue robes floated towards Harry. Instincts taking over, Harry ran back into the alcove and flattened himself against the wall, hoping the shadows would hide him from sight.

He waited there for what seemed like hours, without the ghost passing him by. He knew the ghost he had seen was not one of the Hogwarts ghosts, so it may have been dangerous. Then, he saw her. The ghost went right past him, not noticing his hiding place. Her blonde hair hide her face from view, but Harry could tell she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. She looked like she wasn't even touching the ground, her robes hide her feet. Harry was mesmerised by her, so much so that he wanted to follow her as she walked out of the building and towards the Forbidden Forest.

The donging of the clock as it struck twelve was the only thing that could bring him out of his daze. He suddenly realised what the time was and where he should be. He started to run down the corridor, towards the North Tower. He quickly looked behind him, and he was sure he saw the ghost look him straight in the eyes. Grey eyes. Then, the contact was lost and Harry was running up the stairs towards his bed.

* * *

**A/N:** So, that was the first chapter! Remember to review on your way out! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Heya, I'm back! This is the second chapter, and I think this may be the quickest I've ever written a fanfic! Still dedicated to Yumna (Harry) and Mena (Hermione), hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review, guys, I will love you more!

Happy Birthday to Yumna, who's birthday was 2nd August! She's now 16 and living large! Lol!

Must warn you, this chapter is kind of random. It started off well, but my mind has been in other places and somethings just don't work. I promise the next chapter will make a hell of a lot more sense than this one...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry awoke the next morning from a restless sleep. The ghost had haunted his dreams, preventing him from resting. He slowly slid out of his bed and headed for the bathroom next to the dormitry. The other boys he shared the room with had left long ago, probably in order to enjoy the fresh snow on the fields outside. Harry, however, was studying his reflection in a steamy bathroom mirror, trying to order his mind. Half of him was telling him he must be imagining what he saw last night. The other half was saying that he simply wasn't that imaginative to make up something that strange. After half an hour of arguing with himself, Harry decided to forget the incident ever happened: if he told someone, he'd be shipped off to St. Mungo's Physciatric Unit or just laughed at anyway.

He returned to the dormitry and threw on the first clothes he touched. Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room ten minutes later wearing jeans, a black T-shirt and Converses and headed for the Great Hall. As he walked through the corridors, he kept his head down, staring at his feet. It was a way of avoiding eye contact with anyone, therefore preventing anyone from controlling him. It was a safety measure, to prevent what had happened six months ago recurring. There was one disadvantage to this safety measure, however, and that was the tendency to bump into things and, more often than not, people. And, on this particular day, Draco Malfoy happened to be that person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy exclaimed. "Oh, hello, Potter. I didn't see you there."

"Bugger off, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Harry raised his eyes, wanting to scare Malfoy off. He looked tired from the War, his left arm was bandaged and not very active. His skin was still pale, but what little colour there had been was long gone. His blond hair had grown long and was tied back neatly in a long plait.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did Weasel leave crumbs in your bed?"

Harry tried to push past Malfoy, feeling the rage boiling up inside, but everywhere he went, Malfoy was there. "What? Did I hit a nerve? Oh, and I thought you were famous for your Gryffindor blind courage..."

Suddenly, Harry's fist connected with Malfoy's chin, sending him flying down the hallway. All Malfoy could do was watch, stunned, as Harry casually walked past him and into the Great Hall as if nothing had happened. _I never knew he could do that_, thought Draco, as the shock wore off and the pain set in.

**X --- X --- X**

The day was uneventful, with Harry daydreaming in most of his lessons. He did not see the point to anymore learning. When you've defeated the Dark Lord, NEWTs just don't seem very important. His distracted state was not helped by the fact he could not stop thinking about the ghost he had seen the night before. He couldn't understand how someone he had seen for only a couple of minutes could occupy his mind so much.

Even Ron noticed how distracted he was during dinner. "Hey mate, " he said as he sprayed food all over the table. "What's the matter? You haven't touched your food."

"Oh, I'm OK," replied Harry. "Just thinking about stuff."

"That's good. If you're not going to eat that cake, can I have it?" He started to reach over to Harry's plate, only to have his hand slapped away by Hermione.

"Ron! Harry needs to eat. And you don't need to eat any more cake! You've already had six slices! You'll be sick AGAIN!"

"I need to keep up my strength. There's a Quidditch match in two weeks and..."

"And eating cake is NOT going to build up your strength, it's just going to make you fat!"

"I don't get fat..."

Harry just sat there, quietly laughing at his two best friends. He had grown used to their arguing and treated it like a mealtime cabaret, in fact, everyone in Gryfindor did. Their arguing was so loud, even members of the other houses had stopped eating. Even Malfoy looked up from his chocolate cake. But his attentions were focused on a different member of the Gryffindor house...

* * *

**A/N**: So, that's it for another chapter! Sorry for the randomness! I promise that by the end of the next chapter you will know who the ghost is. At least I hope you will!

Read and review please, my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Third chapter is here, at last. This is taking me a while to write, but I promise to finish this one!

Still dedicated to two of my three Harry Potter buddies: Mena (Hermione) and Yumna (Harry)! For people who want to know, the third Harry Potter buddy is Ron (she reviewed this story!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The moonlight seeped through the bed's curtains, hitting Harry's pillow. It would have disturbed his sleep, if he had been sleeping. His mind, however, was far too busy. Everytime he closed his eyes, the ghost he had seen the night before crept into his head, filling his thoughs. After four hours of restlessness and Ron's snoring from the bed next to his, Harry had given up on the idea of ever getting to sleep. He lay on his back, looking at the ceiling when an idea appeared in his head: _Go and find the ghost. It might stop her haunting your dreams_.

Harry jumped up from his bed, threw on a jumper and trainers, grabbed the invisibility cloak and flew out of the Gryffindor Tower. He knew that his greatest chance of seeing the ghost again was to go back to the alcove. He ran down stairs and through corridors, then skidded to a halt as he reached the entrance. He was just in time to see the ghost pass him and head for the Forbidden Forest. Harry put on the invisibility cloak and followed cautiously.

The ghost was wearing the same blue robes as the night before. She headed straight into the Forest and disappeared in the shadows. Harry quietly followed, watching his step so he did not trip and reveal his presence. He caught sight of her again, sitting at the base of a huge tree that touched the night's sky. She was bathed in moonlight, which made her easier for Harry to see. She was leaning forward, holding her head in her hands. Harry was captivated by her, so much so he was unable to move away from his viewpoint. His eyes traced every inch of her, from the way her hair shimmered in the moonlight to the paleness of her skin. As his eyes travelled towards her hands, he noticed a bandage around her left arm which only showed as her sleeves fell down to her elbows. Harry began to wish with all his heart that she would take her hands away from her face. As if she had heard his request, she began to put her hands down. Harry moved slightly forward so he could see her face clearly and...

The ghost spun around, facing away from Harry. She gazed deeper into the Forest as if she was looking for something. The hairs on Harry's neck stood on end, he knew something was coming. She seemed to sense the same thing, as she quickly stood up and ran back towards the castle. Harry followed her, trying to keep up. By the time he reached the entrance hall, the ghost was nowhere to be seen. He slowly trudged back to the North Tower, realising that instead of satisfying his curiousity, the night's events had just had it worse. _There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight!_

**X --- X --- X**

The next day began with Defence Against the Dark Arts. Everyone, especially Harry, thought the lesson was pointless, but the Ministry had made it compulsory that all students be taught it. The teacher was a Ministry employee who no one really cared for. When the seventh year students filed in, instead of being allowed to take their normal sets, they were all made to stand in a long line at the back of the classroom. The teacher, if you could call him that, had taken the initiative of assigning everyone seats in order to "socialise with one's future colleagues." The end result was a total disaster. Everyone was seated next to their worst enemy. Hermione shared a desk with Pansy Parkison, Ron was forced to associate himself with Balise Zabini, and Harry ended up working with Draco Malfoy, who sported a purple bruise from their bout that morning.

The lesson began and, after the class were assigned work to do, everyone pretended to work including the teacher, who pulled out the Daily Prophet, hid it (unsuccessfully) in a DADA textbook and began to read. Even Hermione left the work to one side, prefering to catch up on missed reading for other, more important topics. Harry and Draco's desk was conveniently at the back of the classroom, so neither had to make any effort to hide their activities. Harry began doodling on a spare piece of parchment. Soon, he started drawing the ghost who haunted him day and night.

"Who's that, Potter?" Spat Malfoy, as he leaned over Harry's shoulder. "Your secret girlfriend? Or someone from your hallucinations?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Why should I?"

"Because I will give you another bruise to match otherwise." Malfoy's hand shot up to his chin, which was now a bright purple.

Harry softly laughed at this and went back to his drawing. He knew that the ghost must be a student at Hogwarts, because she was much too real to be a ghost. She must also be an older student, as she had a way of moving around the corridors without being caught by teachers. There had to be a way to work out who it was by the details he knew. Harry pulled out a clean piece of parchment and began to draw, not caring that Malfoy was still looking intently at his work.

_Now, I know she has long blonde hair_, thought Harry as he drew the ghost in detail. _She wears blue robes_ _and is taller than me_, he drew the body of the ghost, complete with an exact copy of the robes he had only seen twice. _She has grey eyes_, and he drew them. _What else? What else? Oh, yes, and she has a bandage on her left arm_. Just as he had completed this part of the drawing, he felt an elbow in his side. He looked up to see Malfoy nursing his arm, with a look of pain on his face. In the next few seconds, Draco had managed to excuse himself and leave the classroom without Harry realising. He was in too much shock. _Malfoy has a bandage on his arm, his LEFT arm_. Then his seat fell from under him and his head hit the stone floor with a dull THUD!

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, my lovelies! Harry now knows the identity of the ghost and so should you. At least I hope you do!

Now it's your turn to write. What do you think so far? Is the story going the way you thought? Or did you think something else will happen? Let me know! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I will update quicker if you do, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER(because I had previously forgotten):** Not mine! I'm just borrowing them, I promise JK! They will be returned when I finish!

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! And for the first time in my ENTIRE LIFE I am writing a chapter a day!

Still dedicated to Yumna (Harry) who is now 16, and Mena (Hermione) who hasn't actually read any of this fanfic since I added it! I hope she reads it soon, or I will be very disappointed in her!

Well, enough of my ranting, here is the next chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Draco had practically ran to the Medical Wing, the throbbing in his arm getting worse with every step he took. He was concentrating so hard to stop the pain he nearly ran Madame Pomphrey over.

"Mr. Malfoy. What do you think you are doing here, especially during lesson time?"

Draco took a couple of deep breaths to control his voice before speaking, "I apoligise, Madame Pomphrey, but it appears that my dressing need redressing." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a blood-soaked bandage around his arm. When Madame Pomphrey say this, she grabbed his good arm and lead him to a bed in the Medical Wing. She went into her office and reappeared with her arms full of bandages.

"Next time your arm starts hurting, Mr Malfoy," she said, as she removed the old dressing, "do not let your Slytherin pride prevent you from getting help."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, as he bowed his head.

Just as Madame Pomphrey finished Draco's new bandage, the new DADA professor ran through the doors carrying an unconsciousness Harry Potter. Madame Pomphrey went to his aid forgetting about Draco, who was still sitting on the end of a bed. When he realised that Potter's situation was more important than his, Draco slowly stood up and crept towars the doors. As his hand touched the door, Madame Pomphrey shouted, "Draco Malfoy, get back to that bed! You are not ready to leave yet! Sit down and be patient!"

Not wanting to argue, Draco moved quickly back to the bed and watched as Madame Pomphrey bustled around the famous Boy Who Lived...

**X --- X --- X**

Harry slowly opened his eyes, slamming them shut again when he saw the bright lights of the Medical Wing.

"Morning, Potter. Have a nice sleep?" Harry moved his head slowly towards the voice and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on the bed next to his.

"Malfoy." Harry groaned. "Are you sure it's really you?"

"What are you on about?"

"Humour him, Mr Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey shouted from her office. "The medicine may have made him disorientated."

Draco turned back to Harry, "Yes, Potter, it's really me."

"Do you... Do you have blue robes?"

"Um, yes I do," answered Malfoy carefully, wondering where this was going.

Harry carefully sat up and studied Draco's face with great care, examining every detail. "Let your hair down!" He said, still slightly drowsy.

"Potter, you really are mad!" Draco was on his feet before he realised it.

Harry stood up and walked towards Draco slowly, but with great purpose. "I wanna see your hair." And he reached around Draco's head and undid the black ribbon at the bottom of the plait, allowing the long blond hair to lie freely over Draco's shoulders.

"So, it is you." Harry whispered, moving closer and closer to Draco's face. Soon, Harry was only a millimetre away from Draco, pressing his body against Draco's. Draco could feel Harry's breath play across his lips. He knew he should be pushing away but he couldn't. He just couldn't move. Harry slowly leaned forward... and fainted right into Draco's arms.

Draco picked Harry up and carried him to the nearest bed. He carefully lay the unconscious boy down and returned to his own bed. _What the HELL was that about? And why do I think I enjoyed it?_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you, loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise to all those who thought we might get our first kiss, but I have to leave you wanting more, don't I? Don't forget to read and review and I will try and update soon! Love ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Heya all! I'm back, with another chapter! Sorry it took so long, but this is my third attempt at this chapter. I kept getting writer's block, or not liking where the story was going. Just being fussy really.

Still dedicated to Yumna and Mena, although Yumna is away at the moment and Mena is moving house, so they will not be able to read it! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to Nafisa, aka Ron, the third Harry Potter obsessive. She keeps bugging me to dedicate a story to her so, just to tide her over; this chapter is dedicated to her. (She won't like it, though. She doesn't like slash stories!)

Well... I'll stop talking and let you read the chapter now! Read and enjoy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

Harry awoke in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by complete darkness. The light was still on in Madame Pomphrey's office, although Harry could see her sleeping silhouette and knew it was safe to sit up in the bed. He reached around for his glasses, found them on a table next to his bed, and put them on. As he did, the memories of that day flooded back. _I was in Defence Against the Dark Arts...I was working out who the ghost was. She was a student...in one of the upper years...with blonde hair...and grey eyes...and a bandage on her...MALFOY! _Harry held on to consciousness as the information sank in. _So, I must have fainted...which explains how I got here. _He touched the side of his head, which had been cleaned up and covered. It felt bruised and swollen, but Harry knew that it would be gone by the morning, especially if Madame Pomphrey had seen him. As another memory seeped back into his mind, Harry slowly rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of it. _Malfoy was here...I was drowsy. No, scratch that, drugged up. I undid his hair! _He felt the redness rise to his cheeks. _Oh, crap! I tried to kiss him!_

With this revelation, Harry jumped out of the bed. _Why would I try and kiss Malfoy? MALFOY, of all people! Please, please, let him think it was just the potions! What am I thinking? It was just the potions! I don't like Malfoy! Not in any way! It was just the potions!_ He pulled on his shoes, as he was still in his uniform, and rushed out of the Hospital Wing. He had to calm down. He needed somewhere quiet where he could think about what had happened and how he could fix it. _But do you want to fix it?_ A small part of his mind argued. However, Harry was in such a state of panic, he couldn't hear it.

Before Harry realised, his feet had lead him out of the castle and to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stopped right at the threshold and looked deeper into the woods. Suddenly, his feet were moving again, walking through the trees and over roots. Soon, he reached a familiar clearing. At the base of a huge oak, Harry saw the ghost...no, Malfoy sitting there, wearing the same blue robes as he had the night before. He was leaning against the trunk, looking up at the stars. He was bathed in moonlight, his blond hair falling around his shoulders. Harry was yet again mesmerised by the beauty in front of him. His mind, meanwhile, was engaged in a heated debate against himself:

_-What are you doing? What are you THINKING? It's Malfoy sitting there, not some girl from your fantasies._

_-But he looks...I dunno, different now. He looks real, not all stuck up and self-centred..._

_-It doesn't matter how he looks, he still Malfoy! He's always looked like that; you've just never noticed it before! While you were busy saving everyone from Voldemort, they were all busy swooning over him. _

_-I'm just slow to notice, is all. Anyway, the War changed everyone else, why wouldn't Draco?_

_-Don't fool yourself, he's exactly the same as he was before everything happened. He still looks down his nose at you. Malfoy only talks to you to put you down. _

_-But... But... But, he hardly talks to me at all now! OK, that's not necessarily a good thing, but he doesn't insult me as much. And anyway, I should give Draco the chance to prove all these stereotypes wrong!_

**X --- X --- X**

Draco leaned against the trunk of a tree and watched the stars in the sky. Ever since the War, ever since he was made a Death Eater, this had been the only solace from the madness. This night, however, his mind was anything but calm. _OK, let's be rational. Think carefully about what happened in the Medical Bay. Potter may have come onto me. But then again, it may have been the effects of the potions he took for the concussion. Yeah, it HAD to be the potions. There is no way Potter is attracted to me! He isn't that way inclined... _

_But what if he was? Then what would I do? He might come onto me again. Would I let him next time? Would I go out with him? I mean, he is cute and does have really nice eyes... What am I thinking? It's Potter for goodness sake! I've got to STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! _

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind blow against his face, trying to stop the thoughts rushing through his mind. Just as his mind was finding some peace, he heard a thud. His eyes shot open, and he saw a figure lying face down in front of him, his feet tangled in the roots. Draco slowly stood up as the figure groaned and lifted his head...

"Potter?"

"Owww. Yeah. What do ya want?" Harry's gaze focused on Malfoy. "Crap. Hey, Malfoy."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Answered Harry, as he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes and face. "Just enjoying a midnight stroll."

"After being unconscious for most of the day?" Malfoy asked, unbelievingly.

"Yeah, it...umm...helps my head." Malfoy just stared at Harry. "Well, I'd best be off. Madame Pomphrey will have my hide if she finds me out of my bed."

Harry walked past Malfoy, heading back towards the castle, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw Malfoy standing behind him. Draco reached up and rubbed a finger against his cheek. When Harry looked quizzically at him, he simply said, "You missed a spot." He then smiled and walked past a confused Harry and into the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** There! Another chapter done! This was the first time I've ever put so much inner monologue in one chapter. Tell me what you think: Too much? Not enough? Used well? Used craply? TELL ME!

Now... All you people, stop being lazy arses...just review the damn fanfic before you move on, so other people will read my fanfic too! (Soz, needed that rant!)

Until next time... MAY THE FARCE BE WITH YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, never will be, if they were mine, I would be writing EXTREMELY strange novels rather than extremely strange fanfic!

**A/N:** Well, its that time again! Get ready for a...slightly entertaining episode of "The Ghost, the Room and the Boy Who Lived." For all those wondering, the room will be explained...when I get that far!

Still dedicated to my lovely friends Mena and Yumna! But this chapter is also dedicated to everyone who reads AND reviews! DONT LET ME DOWN PEOPLE!

PS: please forgive any spelling mistakes, my spell checker is playing up! It will be fixed by the next update! (So that's, what? A month?)

My rant is over... and now, for the feature presentation!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

The next few weeks were spent in lessons and doing homework by every member of Hogwarts... Well, nearly every member. Ron seemed a bit preoccupied with all the food available in the school, but then he had never been interested in working his entire life. Harry, on the other hand, threw himself into his work to the surprise of all his friends, especially Hermione. She had never seen him work so hard, he had even forgotten to go the Quidditch practise three times. Hermione was desperate to find out what had caused him to discover his scholarly side, and set about trying to find out what had happened four weeks ago.

Draco had also noticed Harry's sudden interest in his studies but he fully understood the reason behind it. He was currently in the library, two tables away from Harry, trying to bring him out of this state, which had been his mission for the past week. Draco had been steadily throwing tiny balls of parchment at Harry's glasses for three hours. As Harry became more involved in his Potions book, the bits of parchment became bigger and bigger. Every now and then, he would miss and cause Madame Pince to look up from her huge catalogue of books.

By now, however, Draco was bored of the game he had created, when he tried to hit Harry's glasses as many times as possible. He wanted Harry's attention and he knew throwing paper across a library was not going to work. He needed a much more straight forward approach. Before Harry could run away, Draco sat down next to him and took his book out of his hands. Harry kept his eyes on the table, still trying to pretend Draco wasn't there.

"Come on, Potter! You can't keep this up. Anymore studying and your brain might explode." Draco watched as Harry's face moved up to look at him.

"Go away!"

"Umm... No."

"Leave me alone!" Harry started to stand up when he felt a hand grip his arm.

"Hey! I've only insulted you once after three hours of being in the same room. That's progress."

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry and Draco looked round to see Madam Pince standing behind them, hands on her hips. She raised her hand quickly "Don't answer that. You have been disruptng the peace and quiet of this library for too long. You BOTH have detention this evening."

"But..."

"NO BUTS! Report here after dinner." She turned back to her desk, triumphant.

Harry turned back to Draco, pulled his arm away, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the library. All Draco could do was think: _What did **I** do?_

**X --- X --- X**

When the clock chimed seven o'clock, Harry was on his way to the library, wondering what might happen during his detention. _What do you actually do in a library detenton?_

Before he realised it, Harry was standing in the entrance of the library. He peered inside but couldn't see any sign of Madame Pince. _Oh well, _he thought, _I'll just have to come back tomorrow._ As he was turning around to leave, he heard a voice from right behind him.

"And where do you think you are going?" Harry looked over his shoulder to see Malfoy staring daggers at him, holding a huge pile of books.

"Umm, nowhere?" Harry mumbled cautiously.

"Good! Here," Draco thrust the books into Harry's arms. "We have to put all these books away, in the right places."

Harry just stood there as Draco picked up another pile of books and skulked off to the other side of the library.

"I'd better get to work then."

**X --- X --- X**

The next two hours were spent in total boredom for Harry. Putting books away turned out to be just as dull as it sounded. What didn't help was that Harry knew he couldn't sit down. If he did, he wouldn't have been able to stand up again. So Harry had been on his feet for the entire two hours, and had managed to get rid of most of the books. He only had three books left, and headed to the other end of the library, where Draco had headed.

Suddenly Harry realised he hadn't actually heard or seen Draco since then. He started walking just a little faster, turning the corner very quickly and set eyes on a dozing Draco with his head resting on a desk surrounded by books.

Harry laughed silently at the sight in front of him. He'd seen a lot inthe past seven years, but he never thought he would ever see Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince, looking innocent. Harry gently put down his books and sat down in the seat opposite Draco, still laughing to himself.

_I can't believe my eyes! Malfoy actually looking weak!_

_You **were** woried about him, though. You ran when you thought he was in trouble, _said a little voice in his head, the voice he had been supressing for four weeks.

Before Harry had a chance to retaliate, he noticed Draco stirring. He looked quite sweet, with that lost look everyone had for the first ten seconds after waking up.

"Good morning." Harry said, instantly chastising himself silently.

All the sleepiness that had been in Draco's eyes immediately disappeared when he realised he was not alone. He looked up slowly and saw Harry sitting opposite with a simle creeping across his face.

"What you smiling at?" Draco snapped, trying to quickly piece together where he was and what was happening.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry said, the simle growing even more, no matter how much he tried to stop it.

"What's the time anyway?" Draco asked sleepily, knowing he was not going to stop Harry smiling. And anyway, he rather liked it.

"Half nine." Harry replied quickly. "Oh, crap, I'd better go. Hermione's gonna grill me if I'm back too late." And Harry was out of his chair and out of sight before Draco could say anything.

"Night, Harry." He mumbled as he pulled his hair back into its ponytail that had somehow come undone during the course of the evening.

"Night, Draco." Harry said quickly as his head momentarily appeared back round the bookcase before disappearing again.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it for another episode! Hope you enjoyed it. Next time on "The Ghost, the Room and the Boy Who Lived"... Hermione tells Ron of her suspicions about Harry's strange behaviour recently, and gets completely blown off by Ron...Harry and Draco actually have a proper conversation...and, well you're just gonna have to wait, won't you? lol

READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIES! OR I WILL GO MEDEA ON YOU AND KILL YOUR SONS!


End file.
